


Aced It

by AithuzahFic (veritably_mad)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Relationship, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritably_mad/pseuds/AithuzahFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot doesn't have the luck with dates that Gwen and Morgana seem to think he ought to have, until they set him up with Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aced It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrddinwyllt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrddinwyllt/gifts).



> Written on [tumblr](http://aithuzah.tumblr.com/post/113040055561/merlin-lance-1) for [neckerchiefsandmagic](http://neckerchiefsandmagic.tumblr.com/), who sent me the prompt "1. things you said at 1 am" from this list.

For a first date, it had gone surprisingly well. Lance didn’t have the best luck with his relationships, despite what his friends seemed to think about him being a bare-chested hero straight from the cover of a romance novel - and really, did Gwen and Morgana think he couldn’t hear them giggling to themselves in the other room? They ought to know by now that the walls did  _nothing_  to block out sound. 

There had been, after all, Gwen, who had essentially said yes to him out of surprise and embarrassment. She followed through with the date because she had trouble saying what she meant clearly on the best of days and hated to hurt anyone’s feelings, and by the time she’d managed to stumble through her confession (“I’m really, really sorry, you’re lovely, you  _are_ , I just - um - and I don’t want you to be offended! It’s got nothing to do with you! You’re very nice, and handsome, and I’m sure you’ll find someone  _wonderful_  who’s attracted to men, but - I - well - I’m not.”), they’d been halfway through dinner and Lance wanted to sink through the floor into the core of the earth. It probably would have cooled down the heat flooding his face. 

Before her, he’d met Percival, a quiet, gentle-natured tree trunk of a man who, for some reason, thought that a gym was an excellent date spot. Well, at least Lance had gotten a new weight spotter out of it. 

There were more stories - some disastrous, some embarrassing, and some that just happened to be awkward or clearly going nowhere - and Lance had just about given up when Gwen and Morgana set him up with a friend of theirs he’d never met.

Merlin.

Merlin, who had managed to drag a simple dinner-and-a-movie date night into a meandering adventure that lasted into the wee hours of the morning.

"—I’m sorry, it’s late. I’m keeping you up, aren’t I?"

Lance blinked and looked over at Merlin, whose face was half-illuminated by streetlights, half cast in shadow, and all worried apology.

"You are," Lance agreed, watching Merlin’s face crumple further into concern before he smiled and added, "but I don’t mind."

Merlin shoved him on the arm and said accusingly, “You paused there on purpose.”

"Would I do something like that?" Lance shrugged, his grin pulling into something a bit more mischievous. 

Merlin narrowed his eyes at him, considering the question. “I don’t know,” he said. “I suppose so. That’s what first dates are for, isn’t it? To get a feel for the kinds of things the other person would or wouldn’t do.” 

"Really? I thought they were for embarrassing yourself in front of a person you want to impress."

Merlin laughed, then recognized the self-deprecating tone and shot Lance an incredulous look. “You? Embarrass yourself in front of  _me_? Or, hold that thought - I can’t imagine you embarrassing yourself in front of  _anyone_. Me, on the other hand - I’m a walking, talking embarrassment-waiting-to-happen. I can’t believe I’ve made it this far with someone as gorgeous as you without shoving my foot so far down my throat it comes out the other end.”

Lance stared at him, processing that image as Merlin processed what he’d just said and promptly turned bright red from nose to ears. 

"Like that," Merlin moaned, covering his face with his hands. "Alright, good night, I’m done. See you never. I’ll just throw myself into the river now."

Lance shook his head, grinning, but he was serious when he said, “Merlin, this is by  _far_  the best date I’ve ever been on. Please don’t throw yourself into the river.”

Merlin gaped at him. “That can’t be true.”

"It is."

"Your other dates must’ve been  _awful._ ”

"A couple of them were. Most of them were just…" He searched for the right words, but the best he could come up with was, "not fun."

Merlin quirked an eyebrow at him, inviting him to explain further. Their walk along the river’s edge curved around the block, finally taking them back in the direction of their apartments. 

"People tend to see me as…serious, I think, and they think they should act serious, too. But I don’t want someone serious. I just want them to be honest."

"And if they start acting serious because they think that’s what you want, then they aren’t really being honest," Merlin finished, and Lance nodded. 

Merlin caught Lance’s hand and pulled him so they were facing each other.

"We haven’t talked about our boundaries yet, but, well, I like kissing. You might even say that I’m a kissing ace," he said with a wink, and Lance didn’t know whether to laugh or roll his eyes. That Merlin was asexual, too, had been a pleasant surprise to Lance, but he wasn’t entirely sure about the puns yet.

"And I’d like to kiss you now, if that’s alright with you," Merlin continued. "How’s that for honesty?"

"You aced it," Lance said, and leaned in.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive critiques are always welcome and much appreciated.
> 
> (I'm greedy for feedback, I admit it.)


End file.
